Baseline energy consumption patterns can be used for measuring and verifying as well as determining incentive payments for demand response programs. Power plants often assess a consumer's baseline energy consumption by using formulaic approaches that average consumption over a specified time period. The consumption data may be chosen based on historical time periods, similar weather, or other characteristics similar to the specified time period. However, due at least in part to a generally small sample size, anomalous data may adversely affect the assessment. As such, finding ways to detect and remove anomalous data continues to be a priority.